Want To Get Out
by river1983
Summary: Selma and Riyon are not ordinary Capitol citizens. They want to get out and live in the districts. With the risk of being drafted in the Games, what will their lives be like? WARNING: Chapters may be short.
1. Chapter 1

**Wassup my internet friends! Sorry for stopping some of my stories. I just have new ideas. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**

 _Intro: The rebellion dies after 50 years of peace, with the flames of the rebellion, Katniss and Peeta, dead, along with their children. A new president has taken over Panem to start the Hunger Games once more, deadlier than ever. Harder arenas, double the tributes, and more entertainment. This president was Yahn. President Julia Yahn. This president has two daughters, Riyon and Selma, that live with her. However, Riyon and Selma are different from the other Capitol citizens..._

 **Chapter 1**

 **I wake up** in the soft, plush pillows of my room in the president's mansion. I hated it. Now you might say, _How do you hate soft pillows in a mansion?_ Well, this president's mansion is different. This is the president of Panem, who kills 48 tributes in the Hunger Games every year. This president also happens to be my mother. I hated living in the Capitol, full of people with fake wigs and covered in makeup, high pitched accents eating lavish meals while people out there in the districts starved. I wasn't the only one who felt this way. My best friend and sister, Selma, felt the same way. I was to hang out with her later. I get up and take a shower before picking through the dark, cheap clothes I hide behind my fancy, expensive ones. I was ashamed when I wore the expensive clothes. They reminded me of who I was to be, but who I didn't want to be. I meet Selma in her room wearing her dark red clothing. It was around 3 in the morning, so everyone was sleep. We liked to hunt in the morning and give to the poor districts. We slip out and I retrieve my bow and arrows from a tree stump and she takes her knives and pack. As we stalk through the woods, I bring up a conversation we had earlier. "We should leave," I say as I shoot a ptarmigan. "Head to District 5 and live our lives there."

"We could be drafted into the Games." says Selma.

"Who cares? It's better than staying here. I'd rather die."

"True. Would Julia accept it though?" We refused to call her mom unless she was around or if we were near Capitol citizens.

"I don't know, but we have to try." I say.

We hunt for a bit more until we can't carry it. We had a deer, 15 ptarmigans, and a fox. (We had a big pack.) I put my bow and arrows around my back and Selma sheaths her knives as we drag our stuff to District 10. (We did the other districts yesterday and the day before.)

 **District 10**

We drop off some of the deer and ptarmigan to the place they call the Plaza. A cook named Rooba took it and tried to pay us, but instead we give her money. She thanks us and we take the rest to District 11.

 **District 11**

District 11 was my least favorite, just because of how strict they were. The people were nice and caring, so we always delivered food and money. We go to each house, dropping off some money and food, trying to space it out. Eventually we just give money, and off to District 12 we go.

 **District 12**

I liked District 12, though District 5 was my and Selma's favorite. We drop off a lot of money at the Hob. Our friends James and Joy brought in food all the time. We also give some money to some families and make the long walk back to the Capitol.

 **Capitol**

We were exhausted, so we pass out on Selma's bed for around 3 hours. Julia never even notices we're gone. We had decided to tell her tomorrow that we wanted to leave. When we wake up, we're forced to attend a dinner held 3 months before every Games. We had to wear these poofy dresses and loads of make up, though we always took it off before we left so they could do nothing about it. When we get to the dinner we take off our wigs, resulting in stares from across the room. We didn't care. We basically eat nothing with the guilt that buried in our stomachs every time we sat in front of the piles of food while other people starved in their homes. I eat a roll and Selma has a few leaves of salad. We look at Julia, who looks at us suspiciously, before beckoning us outside, We had no choice but to follow. "What is wrong with you guys?" She says. "You've barely eaten anything! You refused to wear the makeup and wigs! What has happened?" We shrug. "We're not hungry." says Selma. "And wigs and makeup suck." I say. Julia sighs. "Go to your room." We roll our eyes. "Yes mother." We say. We walk to our rooms and change clothes. We looked like ourselves again. We fall asleep, planning on what we would say to Julia tomorrow.

 **Sorry the last part was written really fast. :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wassup guys. DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, will never be Suzanne Collins.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **When I wake up,** I see glimpses Selma's shadow passing in her room. I stand up groggily and stumble there. She was packing her bags.

"We don't even know if she'll let us." I say. Selma looks at me. "If she doesn't let us, we'll sneak out."

I just nod. I start packing my bags of belongings, leaving the frilly dresses and wigs behind. I take the raven pin that was given to me by Julia and pack it too. I hated Julia, my mom, but I loved the pin. We both knew that if we left, we were basically guaranteed a spot in the Hunger Games. I wanted a token, and this was it. I finish packing my bags and head back to Selma's room. She was dressed. "When should we tell her?" She asks. "Now. We might as well. Let me get dressed first." Selma nods and I go back to my room. I dress in a black skull shirt and black pants. Together, Selma and I go to Julia's room.

 **(PIZZAAAAAAAAA(TOTALLY A LINE BREAK BTW))**

We knock on the door and barge in before she can tell us to go away. Julia looks up from her work. "What do you guys want? I'm busy."

"We want to leave." says Selma.

"Leave where?"

"The Capitol." I say.

Julia looks at me. Then at Selma. "Be back before sundown." She turns back to her work. Selma was fed up. She walks obver to Julia's desk and snatche her work. "Hey! Give that back this instant!" She makes a grab for the paperwork but Selma jumps away. "We want to leave for good. Riyon, you can explain."

"Basically, this place sucks. We want to leave the Capitol for good. We'll live in District 5 and stay there."  
Julia looks at us. "Fine. However, some things will be happening. One, I'll be disowning you."  
"We don't care." says Selma. Julia looks at her. "Two, this will be taken as an act of rebellion to the Capitol, so you might as well get ready for the Games." We just nod again. "Begone. Leave now." We turn on our heels and leave. Selma throws the papers behind her back with a smirk on her face. We fist bump and get our bags. We basically run out, confused Capitol citizens stare at us. We were finally free.


	3. Postpone Letter

**Hi guys, so I've been really busy, and decided to postpone this story for a while. I'm working on New Stakes right now, and have another idea for a PJO fanfic, and I'm not feeling any inspiration for this story right now. I will be continuing this story later, but not now.**

 **Thank you for your support, I love you guys.**

 **-Emo Band Trash**


End file.
